IJA
by Kookie134
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a member of I.J.A, an agency dedicated to bringing the fury of justice to those who seek to take advantage of people and situations to make the world a worse place. After almost a year of going into hiding for the sake of her most important mission she is ready to end what she started with the help of her friends and family.


**Pilot**

 **Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a member of I.J.A, an agency dedicated to bringing the fury of justice to those who seek to take advantage of people and situations to make the world a worse place. After almost a year of going into hiding for the sake of her most important mission she is ready to end what she started with the help of her friends and family.**

Kagome sighed in the limousine escorting her to the church where her wedding was to take place.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, for she was finally going to marry Hojo, the man of her dreams; however she felt something bad was about to occur. If one looked close enough, her anxiety could be seen in the depths of her bleached blue eyes.

She was currently wearing a baggy pair of black sweats and a tight black crop top that could show a underneath an unzipped black parka. Her dark tresses were covered by a white beanie and her hands protected with white cotton gloves.

She started nibbling on her bottom lip her anxiety increasing with every stop they made on the route towards the church.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

" Inuyasha!" Kouga's menacing voice screamed over the intercommunication system.

" What?!" Inuyasha hissed through the mouth piece.

" Tell Sesshomaru to jump now the limousine is right underneath you." Kouga commanded.

" Roger." Inuyasha said.

" Who the hell is ROGER!?" Kouga screamed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, that man could really be an idiot sometimes.

" Jump!" He called to the back where Sesshomaru was waiting to jump off at the end of the door from the noisy helicopter.

" Roger." Sesshomaru called back and was gone.

" Who _is_ Roger?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

Sesshomaru gracefully landed on the curve right next to the stopped car and jerked open the unlocked door startling a spaced out Kagome.

She jumped up and hit her head on the roof of the car.

" Ouch." She hissed rubbing her abused head.

" Come with me" Sesshomaru held out a long fingered hand to the startle woman. He could see the curiosity shining in her eyes.

" Don't touch her!" The driver shouted

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm as the sound of a shot rang through the vehicle, the bullet hitting right next to where Kagome's hand had just been resting.

She looked up fearfully at the chauffeur holding a gun in his hand pointing it at the man who had yanked the door open and her out of the way.

" Let's _go_!" He yelled pulling her out completely.

She held her weight back which wasn't much help since she was very light. When she reached the conclusion that it wasn't helping much she pulled back her fist and punched him with all her might right in the gut.

"Ouch!" She hissed once again covering her bruised hand. Was he wearing Kevlar underneath his jacket?

" You wont get anywhere with that kind of punch" He smirked.

BANG!

Another zoomed by Kagome's ear. She looked towards the chauffeur who was out of the car now holding his gun up in a hostile position.

The light changed green but everything stood still as witnesses observed the showdown without even the slightest indication of helping any of the involved out.

" Get back in the car Ms. Ki" The chauffeur commanded.

Kagome's form retreated feeling strangely comfortable behind the man who had so rudely yanked her out of the limousine escorting her to her future.

He took out a gun also.

BANG!

He pulled the trigger as fog started to fill the sunny street that was now full of the bystanders running towards safety. Soon Kagome found it difficult to even see the silver haired man in front of her.

" Don't scream. Don't yell. Don't do anything to piss me off." The man's voice whispered into her ear. Shivers of pleasure ran up and down her spine wildly.

Hold on, she was getting kidnapped from her wedding and she got pleasure out of it? Nothing was making sense!

Maybe Hojo had sent this guy to come and rescue her from the chauffeur who almost killed her.

She smiled at her conclusion but something told her she was just deluding herself.

"Get on my back." He ordered, Kagome could barely see him kneeling in front of her, however, this time she didn't fight instead she cooperated.

She didn't realize what was going on until they were several feet off the ground, he had just been climbing a rope ladder! She looked down instinctively as soon as the realization hit her, but it was a bad choice her vision started to become blurry and her grip on the man's shoulders loosened her eyelids begun to drop.

" If you don't hang on I'll allow you to fall." the deep voice brought her back she buried her head into his back to keep herself from looking down.

As soon as she was let down inside the noisy machine she was given a pair of protective hearing earmuffs.

She looked up to the man, her mouth was open in awe when she saw the silver hair fall out of underneath the hat he was wearing and golden eyes from behind the black glasses. He put on his on pair of protective headphones and slid a mouth piece down from the side, "Are you able to hear me?" His voice came through her headphones, slight static accompanying the end of his transmission.

She nodded but looked away when she was suddenly feeling very traitorous to her fiance.

" Kagome." She said extending her own mouthpiece as she had seen him do, and extending a hand once she gathered enough resolve to face him again.

" I know." He replied sitting down on provided seats and ignoring her outstretched hand.

She took her hand back " Well what's your name?" She sat down on the seat next to him.

"Sesshomaru." He said shivering slightly.

Kagome noticed this and shook off the left part of her coat putting it around him zipping the jacket up practically gluing them together.

"What are you doing?" He asked slightly blushing when he felt the close contact of their chests.

" You seemed cold" She replied.

He fixed her with a calculating stare and she simply smiled." Why didn't you scream when I took you?" He asked after a long pause of silence.

" You mean Hojo didn't send you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

" We were trying to stop the wedding" Sesshomaru clarified.

" Huh? Then who are you and why are you trying to stop the wedding?" she asked.

" I'm from Squad 13 of I.J.A we were trying to stop the wedding under your fathers direct demand. As for the why, we didn't ask questions, we just did as we were told."

" I.J.A? Hold on, that's International Justice Agency. My father doesn't own it! Hojo's trying to get rid of you guys with his commanding officers " She said accusingly.

" Hojo works for the government _we_ go on what we think is right. What Hojo really wants from you is the money you will inherit once your father dies, that is the main reason Hojo is trying to get rid of I.J.A"

" My Father works around the world as a photographer" she aimed back, narrowing her gaze and feeling idiotic for ever having trusted the man still entrapped in her coat.

"How do you think a photographer could afford all the things you have, like your jaguar?"

They glared at each other, but their arguing was cut off by the silencing of the helicopter's engine.

Kagome glanced outside the windshield, barely giving the pilot a glance one she saw they were on the rooftop of the tallest building in Tokyo.

How was she supposed to get out of this one?

* * *

 **Chapter 2: memories**

* * *

Kagome felt the goosebumps rise on her arms as she walked behind her kidnapper- or should she call him her rescuer?

Her eyes fell. How come her father never told her of this? Or was it all a lie to get her compliant in a scheme against her fiance and the military?

' _This is just wedding jitters'_ She told herself.

" Hey what's wrong?" Sesshomaru whispered back at her once he realized she had fallen silent and began to drag her feet.

" Do you want to know?" She asked looking up at him and for the first time that day he finally saw what a beautiful woman she was.

She had crystalline blue eyes that shone with every emotion that was running through her head. Her endless black waves of hair were let down and reached her waist. Her hourglass body was visible even through the huge parka and sweats combination she wore. She had a small cute nose and soft lips that ensured he could never deny he was attracted to her without lying.

" I wouldn't have asked if I didn't" he replied.

" Well where do I start!?" She yelled in the empty hallway. "It's _my_ wedding day, I've gotten taken away from the man I love and now some creep is trying to lie to me about my father being some kind of agency's boss that my fiance is trying to eliminate! Not to mention the fact that now I'm getting confused on whose side I'm supposed to be on."

"What the hell is going on out here?" an irritated voice said from a door further down the hallway.

Kagone spun on her heel as soon as she recognized the voice "Sango?" she asked, surprised to be seeing her best friend and the maid of honor standing there against the door next to a tall handsome dark haired man with hoops running along his ear.

" Kagome you made it!" Sango exclaimed happily running over to her friend.

" What's going on?" Kagome asked her.

Sango sighed." Hojo is trying to get rid of your father and the agency, I.J.A, so Izuza, your dad, decided you couldn't marry him so he sent Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga to stop you after that slimy bastard decided to have me assassinated, therefore taking out the simplest extraction methods available to us." Sango spoke as if it the situation was much more simple than Kagome saw it.

 _Speechless, Kagome let her shoulders sag in defeat. "So Hojo is a bad guy?"_

 _Sango's eyes softened and she put her arms around her best friend. "Yes, he is. But more importantly, you're safe, and I'm safe."_

Kagome nodded melting against her friend.

She looked up towards Sesshomaru who was spaced out on a spot on the floor.

"Come on, let's go talk to your father, I'm sure you're burning with questions." Sango instead chose to loop their arms together and nodding to Sesshomaru who restarted his trek, leading the way and the black haired man silently bringing up their rear.

Kagome kept her eyes on the back of Sesshomaru's head wondering if she had done something wrong. Something tugged her to him she was overly sensitive to his presence.

He was handsome and had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, but it wasn't only his looks that attracted her attention, he put on a good fight and she somehow felt she knew him to the point that his silence bothered her.

The room they ended up in was nothing Kagome expected.

There was a huge light wooden desk set in front of huge windows that overlooked the city, along the wall to the left there were picture frames overtaking every single space. They depicted several people Kagome had never seen. Sesshomaru showing up with a group that Kagome deduced was the rest of his 'Squad 13'. There were also pictures of her scattered all around the wall, some with Sango, some with her mother and some with her father. On the right wall there was a huge display case showcasing weapons that ranged from a sharp double edged sword to what she thought was a bazooka.

" Kagome." A man was sitting behind the wooden desk, papers piled high in front of him. He had long black hair tied to his nape and striking blue eyes that matched Kagome's. He was handsome is an old wise man kind of way. Even without him standing up, Kagome knew he was tall, and knew that he was shaped like an Olympian God.

" Daddy" She whispered admiringly.

He stood and approached her, "I feel like you are holding on to some anger for me having kept this secret from you."

She smiled her eyes filling with tear it had been 8 months since she had seen her father and she really had missed him tons, however, she seemed to only remember a couple of things about him which drove her insane. He had promised to show up to walk her down the aisle, so she had been excited to see him in hopes she could remember what she felt she had forgotten.

Those hopes were shattered when even though she could recognize he was her father, she couldn't remember the last thing they had done together, or anytime in the past.

" Miroku do you have the memory shock?" Izuza asked turning his attention to the man that had followed behind Sango and Kagome.

" Yes I do" Miroku answered smiling brightly, Kagome was shocked by how familiar his voice sounded.

Before Kagome could ask what a memory shock was, Miroku brought out a glass tube, containing what seemed to be lightning. Kagome was examining it, when Miroku pressed the thing against her temple.

Things began coming together, puzzles and questions in her life answered and complete. She felt secure and sure she looked around her gaze landing on Sesshomaru, tears instantly streaming down her face as visions of anger and betrayal covered her vision.

" She remembers!" Sango gasped hugging Kagome once again.

" Sango I don't want to remember!" Kagome whispered turning her face into her hand, so much sadness filling her up.

" Wh-what?" Sango asked flabbergast.

" No! Sango there's too much pain please don't make me remember." Kagome whimpered her body shaking with her sobs.

" Kagome, calm down you'll get used to living with it. You have to remember!" Miroku insisted grabbing her hand.

" Miroku why? Why did you have to be so damn smart that you could create a way for me to remember all these terrible things?" She demanded as visions of dead bodies littered around her took front and center.

" We needed to. Remember, you were the only one who knew the code for eternal life and Naraku that evil man was trying to take it away from you" He said.

" I double crossed everyone though" Kagome said.

" No you didn't. It was your job to live a new life with Sango, away from all this." Her father leaned over Miroku's shoulder. "It was a mission we all accepted."

Kagome felt her lips trembling as her past caught up with her recent adventures and her stomach felt sour with confusion over who she truly was. Her identity which she had

"Kagome don't regret anything you enjoyed" Sango spoke then, "You were you the entire time, how else would I have been able to stand you the entire time? You know I have a hard time being able to stand people. It was just a different chapter of your entire life."

" But I fell in love with an asshole!" She cried demanding attention to her huge error in judgement. How could she have been so naive? Was is fully due to the fact that she was ignorant to her past? To her training? How could so many years of training not have been instinct?

" Kagome, you never fell in love with the asshole you only fell in love with his words." Miroku smiled reassuringly. "Besides you were probably just yearning for the relationship you left behind."

Sesshomaru glared at the black haired man, but remained silent, his arms crossed over his chest, a fierce frown on his face.

Izuza noticed the glare and couldn't help but to smile sadly. Those two had lost so much thanks to Naraku's devious plan. It would all be fine though, the leader of the agency told himself, they had a plan, and they were going to ensure that Naraku never hurt anyone ever again." Well Kagome how would you like recommissioning for I.J.A?" He asked returning his attention to his daughter who seemed to calm down after Miroku's words.

Kagome looked up at her father, she wiped away the tears and stood up straight "Yes, sir." She bowed to him.

"Welcome back Black Rose" He said giving his own bow.

Kagome wasn't sure how she was going to adjust to having her memories return after being without them for nearly a year, and she wasn't sure she was ever going to be able to look at Sesshomaru without guilt, but she knew that she still had a mission to complete.

Naraku was going to pay for all the Hell he'd unintentionally caused Sesshomaru. She would make sure his head rolled from her attack.

Izuza turned to Sango, "I think that's all we should discuss seriously for today, ensure that she gets home safely.

"Actually." Sesshomaru spoke up for the first time since entering the office. "Since you all took it upon yourselves to take my wife from me without my own agreement." He set his gaze on Kagome who looked away feeling even more guilty, "I will be taking her to _our_ home, if you don't mind." He then spoke to Izuza not really making it a question as much as he made it a statement.

Izuza turned to Kagome, " I know Sesshomaru may be a little intimidating, but you do know you can tell him no if you don't feel comfortable going back home with him, correct?"

Kagome wished she could say no. She wished she had never remembered anything in the first place.

Deciding to have her past wiped was for the good of her mission. She knew that she wouldn't remember Sesshomaru. She knew Sesshomaru would see it as betrayal when she returned from his own mission in another part of the world, with no preparation, or consultation. She had known as she wrote him a farewell note that she would have to eventually face him again, and she would have to lie in the bed that she made.

Still, even if she feared the future of the oncoming third degree she was going to get, Sesshomaru still considered her his wife, that fact alone ensured that she composed herself and turn to her husband with her head held high. "We've been apart for long enough." She bit her lip. "I just want to go home with you."

Sesshomaru looked to his father-in-law, "May we be dismissed?"

Izuza sighed, "Fine, maybe then you'll stop being such a sourpuss all the time."

Sango and Miroku hid their smirks, though Kagome caught sight of them. It turned out Izuza was still the only one who didn't fear Sesshomaru's wrath.

Sesshomaru ignored the older man's jab and gently laid a hand on her lower back pushing her forward.

She glanced at her friends one more time who were silently sending her support before she walked out of the room.

They remained silent until they entered the stairwell to the driving garage where voices crept up the echoing steps.

Kagome felt her heart warm as she recognized them.

Inuyasha was the first one she could identify. He had been her first partner in I.J.A. They had been an unstoppable duo with an 100% completion average, the highest in all of the agency. However, they had been broken up due to the fact that the way they got their perfect scores left out how much collateral damage they caused. He also happened to be Sesshomaru's younger brother.

She could also hear Rin's voice traveling up the stairwell as she descended, mostly sounding annoyed that she was still stuck behind a desk. Rin was a master hacking genius who had a thirst for getting out on the field even if she was a terrible shot and had a knack for getting held hostage. Kagome blamed it mostly on the cuteness factor Rin held, making her appear weak even if she packed danger when it came to hand-on-hand combat. She had been saved from starving on the streets when she warmed Sesshomaru's usually fenced off heart. He provided her food and shelter after she saved a woman from being assaulted in the back alleys of Tokyo, and almost being killed herself. Sesshomaru took care of the unlucky idiots and dragged her back to his house, ignoring her kicking and screaming and dropping her in front of a startled Kagome who had fallen asleep after a marathon of Disney movies with Inuyasha and Sango when Kagome was just thirteen and demanded that she fix her.

Since that moment, Rin had not only become one of Kagome's closest friend's but also an honorary part of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's family which had until that moment only included Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

The next voice she heard left knots in her throat. Her brother, Souta was laughing at something idiotic Inuyasha had said.

Souta was Kagome's heart. He kept her sane when others just couldn't, even Sesshomaru. Since they were little they had been trained to take over the agency if their father failed to come back from any of his missions. Their mother ensured that even through their rigorous training they had a normal childhood full of love, good food and fun. Sometimes that fun included shooting tanks, other times it included going to the park and playing tennis.

Souta turned out to reject joining I.J.A., and while many expected Izuza to become cross with his son's decision he simply stated that while he hoped his children would want to follow in his footsteps, it was not a requirement for his acceptance. Instead Souta finished his high school as a regular civilian and attending only two semesters of college before deciding to become a pediatrician.

When Kagome and Sesshomaru reached the bottom of the stairs, their footsteps had gotten the trio's attention.

" Kagome!" They all yelled in unison.

Kagome barely got a smile out before Souta and Rin both lunged at her with hugs.

"You're back!" Souta began crying.

While it may have been embarrassing for any other man, Souta was in touch with his emotions, and so secure with his masculinity, that he was not embarrassed by such 'unimportant opinions' that came from people who judged, he had once claimed when he had been made fun of for crying so openly and often.

Kagome and Souta were so close that they spent at least two days out of the week out after work or school, drinking and eating together. He had missed whom he considered his best friend more than his sister.

Rin bumped the crying man on the side of the head, "Woman up, Souta!" She shook her head but smiled at the woman, "Welcome back, Kagome!"

Kagome couldn't help but to smile back, a strange sense of relief taking over her. "I'm home!"

"Wench! You didn't even say hi to your oldest friend!" Inuyasha moved Rin out of the way to flick her forehead. "After all the rescue piloting I did, you just sat in the back ignoring me!"

Kagome rubbed the sting that accompanied the strike and frowned at her friend. "Hey! I didn't even have my memories back, jerk!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Is that supposed to be an apology or a thank you?"

Kagome groaned, "I wish I still forgot how annoying you were."

"Excuse me? I'm not the annoying one who decided to get engaged to a complete idiot that required a who rescue mission!"

"I didn't have my memories back!" She felt her irritation growing and she curled her fists, "But now that I do, I remember just how much sense I can beat into you! I'm tempted to try it out!"

Inuyasha first paled then laughed nervously, "Yeah, well you're just lucky we're busy, come on guys let's give Kagome and Sesshomaru their well deserved alone time!" He pulled Souta and Rin by their shirts and back towards the stairwell the couple had just exited.

Kagome watched them retreat and was tempted to hurl herself at Inuyasha when he looked back and stuck his tongue out once he felt he was at a safe distance.

"Time didn't do anything to make him mature!" Kagome growled and then stiffened when she heard Sesshomaru scoff.

She dared to look back at him and felt herself pale much like Inuyasha had just done, "Time may not have changed Inuyasha, but I'm sure it has changed you as much as it has changed me." He glowered at her now that they were alone away from prying eyes.

Kagome wasn't so sure Sesshomaru had in fact changed much, and that's honestly what worried her the most.


End file.
